Panorama
by KenSan1990
Summary: Halloween is always fun with a vampire around. Especially one that just got dumped. AU oneshot. Happy Halloween!


A/N: Being in the Halloween spirit I decided to come up with a fic you may or may not like so…being on this kick of SanoKen….heehee…it's not big really, just more or less there. Kinda one sided actually. ^_^

Well, without further wait

**Panorama **

"…_on this lovely Halloween night kids are all out in there costumes gathering candy, but be on the look out and keep them close. The recent appearance of vampire-like serial murders has…._"

"What a loud of bullshit," was the first thing out of Sagara Sanosuke's mouth. He leaned back on the couch and glanced up to his partner's in crime dressed wildly in matching witch outfits. It would have been more pleasant if one of them wasn't a male. "They're just trying to scare us," he said crossing his arms, "like they did last year."

"I'm not so sure about this one," replied the male witch, Himura Kenshin. He sat next to Sanosuke fixing the wide brimmed hat and large purple blue. He was made of motley colors, all of which were neon. He rested the broom over his knees. Next to him was Kamiya Kaoru, who seemed to be uncomfortable in her costume.

"Why not?" Sanosuke snorted.

"Well…they're so serious, that they are."

"What if I was the murderer?" Sanosuke asked. "It's a loud of bullshit. I say we go scare the shit out of the kids."

"Sano, that's not nice," the red head tried to assuage his friend of the fiendish intentions. Sanosuke was not easily deterred.

"You're not even dressed anyways," said Kaoru crossing her arms. "You could go in your pajamas; you'd pass off well as a bum."

"And you call me mean," the spiky haired man snorted. Kenshin shrugged and sighed. There was only so much he could offer between his best friend and his girlfriend.

Kenshin had to give it to Sanosuke, as the spiky haired man somewhat deserved it. Sanosuke had been through a rough break up with his recent, slightly gothic catch. Shinomori Aoshi, a fellow attendee of their high school had been with Sanosuke for over two months in a rather stable relationship, not that anyone at school was aware of Sanosuke's sexuality. Truly Kenshin believed he was the only one that knew Sanosuke was a bi-sexual man, which was proven by him often courting (and sometimes groping) of the teenage girls at the mall. He also had a bit of a liking for older women as well. ("So long as they weren't out of college yet" he said.) Aoshi had been him first true relationship in the longest time, but the dark man decided to break it off when he said there was no chemistry.

"Well, if you wish to stay home Sano, that is perfectly fine by us," Kenshin said. The brown headed man nodded, but then shook his head.

"I wanna scare the piss out of some little kids," he said and headed for his closet.

Sanosuke prepared for Halloween several months in advance, so said his neo-vampire look. It seemed as though it would be something from Aoshi's closet. Sanosuke was quick to dress in the black trench coat with fringed ends. It was held closed by giant 'X's across it in a bloody shade of red. He stepped out of the room with his face lighter than normal and his hair neatly slicked back. He patted down a few more strands of hair and motioned for them to leave. That was when Uki, Sanosuke's little sister, popped out from behind the kitchen wall.

"Dad said that you need to be careful. He says he doesn't want you dead."

"Where's Ota?"

"Dad took him trick-or-treating. Said they'll be back at eight."

"Kay. Well, see ya later," he called to his sister. The pair of witches also bid good bye to the girl who immediately grabbed for the phone.

---

That night, as the three trekked the town, there seemed to be something amiss. Kaoru noted most clearly Sanosuke's lack of personality on a night he usually yucked up. He seemed cold and distant, not that she could really do anything about it. She held tight to her broom, struck a few houses for candy to urge her craving, and then continued to roam the streets aimlessly with her friends. It was until the appearance of Shinomori Aoshi did things certainly change.

Kenshin planted a hand on his friend's shoulder as the two looked eye to eye. Aoshi was stoic as usual, but Sanosuke's fire quickly stoked up upon seeing his ex.

"Good evening Sanosuke," he bowed his head mildly. Holding his head tightly was Makimachi Misao, a fellow peer at the high school. She couldn't be happier.

Sanosuke kept his temper down and didn't go off at Aoshi at first. The icy man didn't see the need to say anything further to Sanosuke, and simply walked off. Once he was out of hearing range (not far due to Misao's loudness) he started to yell.

"Why that arrogant bastard! Piece of shit," Sanosuke slammed his hand into a tree trunk. "Son of a bitch," He sunk down to the ground trying to console himself. Kenshin saw the truth. On the outside he was strong and fuming as a disguise and inside he was breaking apart.

"You okay?"

"No I'm not!" he roared completely forgetting that Kaoru was even there and that she really didn't know what was going on. Though, the girl could easily know now what had gone on. She knelt next to Sanosuke calmly and hugged him.

"It happens," she said, "you just need to get past it."

Sanosuke nudged Kaoru off of him. "You try it," he bit back knowing that Kenshin was Kaoru's first steady relationship. Kaoru bit her lip in both anger and frustration where she was not able to get past the truth. Still, a smile crept on her face.

"C'mon Sano," Kenshin hoisted the man up. His other side gradually sagged more. Kaoru picked that up. Once Sanosuke deflated, she realized, he was _really_ deflated.

"Candy sounds like a good idea," Kenshin said. As they walked down the ways, Kaoru tugged on Kenshin's arm.

"I know what'll liven him up!" she said. Sanosuke, still half out of it, glanced over to her. "There's this party going on in the old lot down there," she pointed to the south, on the bad side of town. Kenshin and Sanosuke looked to each other awkwardly, but shrugged nonetheless. While it took Sanosuke's mind off the subject matter momentarily, Kenshin could easily see that this would soon manifest into a much larger problem and the wisest idea would be to console the man as soon as possible, if it even were.

"Let's go guys," Kaoru grappled each of their hands in her show of enthusiasm. Kenshin smiled and Sanosuke turned away not wanting to admit that he could be happy. As they marched on, he glanced toward the reflection of just how bad the 'bad' side of town was.

Things like garbage were strewn about, half opened bags of leaves, and awful stenches that resembled something of rotting meat and human feces; he wouldn't deny that this was what it was either. He chuckled at the predicament. He really was in the dumps. Seemed appropriate. As Kaoru marched ahead, oblivious of those behind her, Sanosuke and Kenshin gradually slowed their paces until they were far behind her.

"Are you alright?" Kenshin murmured. "If you want to go home."

"I'll see him in school anyways," Sanosuke argued. "It doesn't really matter. He's still a son of a bitch, but…" he sighed. "You know, I thought maybe there was one decent person out there. Him especially."

"Decent is hard," said Kenshin. "Especially at out age. I mean, really, is it illegal to want to date another."

"Should be."

"But it isn't adultery," Kenshin stated. "You weren't married. It wouldn't matter anyways would it?"

"Nah. I guess not."

"Kaoru's right though. We need to find a way to liven you up. I thought when you scared Yahiko and Eiji you would be satisfied."

Sanosuke shrugged. "I was. For a minute."

"He really was special wasn't he?"

Sanosuke's perverted grin formed on his face. "It wasn't that long, but you can really get to know a person," he answered. "I know I'm some sick faggot or whatever but, hey, whichever way you go," Kenshin nodded.

"I understand. You don't have to sell me that you do not."

Sanosuke chuckled. "Can I tell you a secret?" Kenshin's interest was perked somewhat. He glanced sideways to his friend. "I'm jealous of you; I want what you have with her."

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Yeah. You two just bound around like nothing. You're wearing matching costumes and everything. It's not fair."

"I'm sorry Sanosuke that I am."

"No need to apologize."

"I can tone it down if I seem as though I'm gloating in front of you."

Sanosuke stopped to see Kaoru dissipate in a crowd of people nearly raving. A stale smell was in the air, and the wind was no where. The moon was large and full as though it were trying to swallow the stars.

"I didn't tell you the secret yet," he said.

"Oh? Well, then, go right on ahead," said Kenshin. The man pulled him to the side and against the wall of a building. Kenshin moved his feet around the trash underneath the pointed toed boots. Sanosuke had him pinned against the wall.

"Sanosuke?"

"I want you so bad," he hissed. His head rested against Kenshin's. The red head removed the hat and dropped the broom. While initially he was about to give in, a second drive kicked in.

"No Sano," he said. "Not here, not now. Please."

"Aw c'mon you sissy," Sanosuke was firm in his grip. His hands were cold, even through the fabric of the coat Kenshin wore.

"Sanosuke, this really is not that time for you to get horny."

Kenshin paused when feeling Sanosuke's tongue against his neck. The tips of his teeth brushed the skin.

"Any time is right. I'm upset, c'mon let me," he pleaded.

"Don't forget," said Kenshin strongly, "I know your secret." Sanosuke lifted from the red head and glared him down.

"Why you dog," he laughed. "Black-mail? You? That's new."

Kenshin collected his hat and broom and seemed to collect his normal persona as he lifted to look Sanosuke in the eye. His eyes, once deep amber in the face of Sanosuke's "darker" side, were now the normal amethyst. Sanosuke grinned.

"As much as I like the smell of piss," he said placing balled hands on his hips, "let's go. Missy's probably waiting for us."

Kenshin strode out. "I feel horrible," he said putting the situation mildly. They were disregarded as they walked into the crowd. "You know, this is going a bit too far. I only promised that you could do that if really necessary."

"That was really necessary."

"You had a boner," Kenshin laughed. "It's hardly necessary. Plus your breath is cold."

Sanosuke shrugged. They found Kaoru who was with a few others girls Sanosuke recognized from their school.

The spiky haired man looked at Kenshin and felt as though he could see right through him. He pressed his thighs together and started to walk away. No one would notice if he snuck out for a bite.

A/N: It's weird and creepy and….just weird….hope ya like, KenSan out!


End file.
